Kidnapped
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon is kidnapped. But by whom? And why? Whether Andy will be able to find her before it was too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where am I?" Sharon asked with fear, tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked around and saw a man sitting in a chair with his back to her. Her hands and legs were tied and she felt a slight pain around her neck. She tried to recognize the strange man, but he wore a black mask and it wasn't possible. He turned to her and smiled mischievously.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sharon yelled. The man grabbed her face heavily and looked into her eyes. Sharon could see only his eyes, nothing more.

"Captain Raydor ... Today I will get revenge I dreamed of for years." Sharon began to feel anxiety, although she was used to fight with criminals.

"Who are you? What revenge?" Sharon yelled several times.

 _Few hours ago..._

Sharon gathered her important documents in her drawer. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes slightly. She took her purse and coat, turned off the lights and closed the door. She looked at her watch and remembered that she and Rusty will go to the movies tonight because she had promised to accompany him. She knew she could be late because of traffic and so informed him by phone. Rusty had told her he would wait in the place. Sharon quickly move to the elevators. Suddenly hearing someone call her she stopped and turned back. She smiled softly when she saw Andy who came to her. He kissed her gently.

"Hey, Sharon, where are you going?" he asked curiously. Sharon sighed.

"Andy I promised Rusty tonight I'll accompany him to the movies." Andy nodded with a slight smile.

"This is great Sharon. Well, actually, I ... Do you want to drive you there?" Sharon looked at her watch.

"No, please, I can handle it. I'll call you later." Andy nodded unhappily, but he wouldn't insist. She kissed him on the cheek and got on the elevator. Andy went back to his desk. Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Louie, you again drink coffee?" Andy annoyed him. Provenza rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Flynn, you know I like to drink coffee, and time doesn't matter." Andy nodded and chuckled. He gathered his documents in the bag.

"Hey, if there's something important, call me. '"

"Of course, but the same goes for you." Provenza warned. Andy laughed and walked toward the elevators, expecting any moment Sharon to call him. Sharon arrived in the parking lot. She took the keys to the car when suddenly she felt a strong blow to her head. She fell unconscious. Man with a black mask picked her up and got in his car. A few minutes later, Andy arrived on the same parking lot and walked to his car. He didn't notice that Sharon's car is still there, and he with a smile got into his car and headed home. He constantly glancing at his phone with anticipation Sharon to call him. Had passed 20 minutes of their conversation and Andy thought that maybe she couldn't call because of traffic. On the other hand, Rusty waited Sharon at the agreed place. He looked at his watch and started to worry. "She wouldn't be late for no reason." He thought and decided to call her. Unfortunately, however, her phone was switched off. He tried to call her several times, but without success. Andy was driving home when suddenly his phone rang. He stopped the car and picked up the phone in his hands. Seeing Sharon's name on the screen, he smiled.

"I waited for you to call me." he said.

"Listen Andy Flynn." Hard male voice interrupted, Andy went into shock, "Your precious Sharon is with me. If you want to see her live, you will follow my instructions." Suddenly the connection was broken. Andy's heart was filled with fear. He thought it was a joke, he hoped to be. He immediately decided to call Rusty to check whether Sharon is with him and whether that call is a real threat. His hands were shaking while looking for his number. Rusty stood in the same place worried about his mother. Suddenly his phone rang. He hoped that it was Sharon, but it was Andy. "But still, she may be with Andy." Rusty thought reliable. "

"Hey, Andy, my mother is with you? I might wait of about 1 hour." Andy's heart seemed to stop. He realized that the call he had received is a real threat to Sharon's life.

"Rusty, Sharon isn't there?" he asked again.

"No, not here. I thought she was with you. Andy, I start to worry." Andy put his hand on his face.

"My God! Rusty, I'll call you in a minute." Andy hung up and decided to notify Provenza. He was going through some important documents along with detective Sykes. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Flynn, what's the problem?" he asked immediately.

"Provenza, Sharon's life is in danger." Andy replied quickly.

"What? What happened? '"

"Provenza, now I can't explain the details, just a little while ago I got a call from her phone number. On the phone was a man who threatened me that I should follow his instructions if I want to see Sharon again alive."

"My God! Flynn, calm down. We'll find her. '"

"I hope it will not be late." Andy said, feeling the fear of it all. The uncertainty scared him.

"Flynn, be sure. We'll start looking for her, we'll find her. We'll track the location of her phone number. We'll find the place." Provenza encouraged him.

"Well, I'll wait." Andy said, back called Rusty.

"Andy, what's happening? Where is my mother?" he asked, worried.

"Rusty, your mother is kidnapped." Andy said, tears streaming down his cheeks. Rusty panicked.

"What? My mother is kidnapped? But by whom? And why?"

"I don't know, I called Provenza, we'll start looking for her. '"

"I'll go with you." he insisted.

"No, Rusty, you go home, I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Okay, but call me." he warned. Andy hung up.

"Where are you, Sharon? Where?" he said quietly to himself. Sharon lay unconscious in the dark and difficult recognizable place. The man in the black mask was looking at her. From his eyes crawled anger, hatred and thirst for revenge. He crouched beside her and looked at her.

"You'll see Captain Raydor. Today I'll get my revenge for that dream for years. I know very well that you're precious to Andy Flynn. But you and he will pay for everything. Absolutely everything.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharon woke up wondering what happened. The only thing she knew was that her head hurt heavily. She shifted slightly and saw that her hands are tied. She immediately remembered the incident in the parking lot. A man with a black mask and a strong blow to the head. She looked around the dark room to see what was happening. Suddenly she noticed a faint light through the open door of the room. The man in the black mask walked slowly beside her.

"I see that my favorite captain woke up." the sinister man said mockingly. Sharon looked at him with hatred. "Do you remember me, Captain?"

"I don't have to remember you! I just want to know who you are. What do you want!" Sharon interrupted abruptly trying to untie her hands. The man laughed loudly.

"Not so fast, Captain. You know, now I got half of my revenge. I know how you are precious to Andy Flynn." Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"What's your problem? What do you want from Andy?" Sharon yelled. The man knelt beside her and looked at her carefully. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. On the other hand Provenza and the rest of the team had begun with the demand. Andy was shaking with fear. He just couldn't believe what was happening. Provenza approached him with detective Sanchez and lieutenant Tao.

"Flynn, is there any news from the captain?" Andy sighed wearily and looked at his watch.

"No, Provenza, still no news. I have a terrible fear. This man can make something to Sharon." Provenza put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Calm down Andy. We've already started the demand."

"We'll find her soon." said detective Sanchez. Lieutenant Tao, was trying to find Sharon's place by her phone number. Andy looked at him expectantly.

"Mike, did you find anything?"

"No, I'm trying to find, but her phone is switched off." Andy closed his eyes and put his hands on his face. He had fallen into a panic that they will not be able to find Sharon in time.

"I'll try to get in touch with Sykes." Sanchez said.

"Flynn why this man has kidnapped the captain?" Provenza asked nervously. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Louie, do you think I know? I want to know why. But I'm sure he has bad intentions. I'm afraid that he might hurt Sharon. ''

"Calm down, we'll find her in time." Provenza said, trying to calm him, although he also felt the fear that they will not be able to find her in time. Sharon continued to shout against the sinister man.

"Just tell me what you want! '"

"I want revenge. I want Andy Flynn to pay for what he did years ago." Sharon looked confusedly and questioningly in his eyes through the mask.

"What revenge? What did Andy?" she asked, confused, wanting to know the whole truth. Rusty sat in the living room, holding the phone in his hand. He waited a call from Andy, but waiting sowing fear in him even more. He felt that something happens. He had a fear that he would never see his mother.

"Andy, we should check the last places where Sharon has been." Provenza said immediately.

"Yeah, you're right. From fear and confusion, I don't know what to do." Provenza turned to Sanchez and Tao, "Call Sykes and Buzz. Look for more information." he warned. He and Andy went to the last places where Sharon has been. Sharon was still trying to find out who is actually this strange man.

"Why don't you show your face?" Sharon asked angrily.

"Are you ready for something so big?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger. She thought about Rusty. She could only imagine how much he worries and everyone else now.

"I need to talk to Andy." she said. The man in the black mask laughed and took her hand.

"Your Andy probably died of grief. ''

"Stop this nonsense! I just want to hear his voice. '"

"I know how fearless you are Captain. You're not afraid of nobody and nothing. But this time, you don't know how much danger hides, all this for you."

"I fell in more severe cases with far worse criminals." Sharon interrupted sharply and angrily.

"Well, I will not refuse you this honor." He took her phone and looked at the last number dialed.

"Andy ... Let the games begin." He grinned slyly. Andy and Provenza arrived at the same parking lot where it had happened the fatal accident. They looked carefully the place when Andy suddenly noticed Sharon's car.

"Louie, this is Sharon's car." he said nervously and walked to the car.

"This car is here. This means that the man has kidnapped her right here." Provenza said firmly, looking around. Suddenly Andy's phone rang. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened.

"This is Sharon. ''

"Answer quickly and try to talk long to be able to find her place." Provenza said. Andy nodded slightly.

"Sharon ..." he told reliably that will hear her voice.

"It's not Sharon. But she can be dead if you don't hurry Lieutenant Flynn." the man hung up.

"Despicable!"

"What's happening?" asked Provenza.

"It was that man. He told me that Sharon could be dead if we don't hurry up immediately. Louie, I'm afraid." Andy admitted.

"This is a big threat." muttered Provenza and saw a little blood to Sharon's car.

"There's a little blood." Andy looked at carefully.

"This is ... This means that he hit her on the head. ''

"Exactly. We should immediately find their place before anything happens ..." Provenza not finish the thought. They quickly informed the rest of the team and started looking for Sharon hard. Rusty could no longer wait and called Andy to see if there is news from his mother.

"Andy, is there any news?" he asked, worried. Andy sighed.

"No, not yet. But don't worry, we'll find her. '"

"Andy, please find my mother quickly, I'm afraid for her."

"Relax kid, I'll call you as soon as we find Sharon." Andy hung up the phone thoughtfully. Provenza looked at Andy questioningly.

"What did say Rusty? '"

"Nothing. He's worried much about Sharon. I don't know, but I'm starting to lose hope. I don't know whether we'll find Sharon on time." Andy sighed.

"Calm down, we'll find her in time. We need to find her." Provenza said. They continued searching Sharon's location. Sharon felt fear they will not be able to find her in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sharon asked angrily. The strange man crouched beside her.

"Today I'll avenge for everything, Captain. Today I'll get my revenge." he said with anger. Sharon's heart was filled with fear.

"What revenge? Tell me! Show your face!" she shouted loudly. Suddenly Andy receives a message.

 _"Captain Raydor doesn't have time! Whether you find her in time? Let the games begin!"_ Andy's eyes widened. As if his heart stopped for a moment. Provenza looked at his friend carefully. Andy's face faded.

"Andy, are you okay? You look pale." noted Provenza concerned. Andy took a deep breath and handed the phone to him to read the message.

"My God! This is a big threat. We'll immediately get in touch with Sanchez and Tao." Provenza immediately informed them that Sharon's phone is on and that they may seek her place. Sharon continued to stare at the man with the mask with hatred.

"They'll find you! Then you will regret it!" Sharon shouted heatedly.

"Stop yelling Sharon Raydor! You don't have much time. If your dear Andy doesn't arrive here in time, he will lose forever. You'll lose everything and everyone." Tears ran down on Sharon's cheeks at the thought of her children, her family and Andy. She was filled with fear that she would never be able to see them again.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and for reviews in the first chapter! I hope you like it. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharon felt pain with every breath. She lost hope with every minute. Although she hoped that Andy would find her, she just couldn't kill this possibility from her mind. Sharon looked around to see if she can escape somehow. She tried to untie her hands again, but without success.

"Damn! How do I get out of here?" Sharon muttered angrily to herself. Basically, Sharon didn't use these words, but this time, the situation was different. Sharon was about to lose her temper, while Andy didn't know how to find her. The team continued to look for Sharon, Provenza tried to inspire courage in Andy, but he had lost his temper.

"Provenza, how do we find her? It's been 24 hours. I'm afraid. That man didn't even call to tell us whether she's good." Provenza put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Flynn, we'll find her. He didn't call because he wants you to lose hope. All it mean that the man wants revenge. Maybe you know him." Andy thought. Is there such a person?

"I don't know Provenza. Maybe you're right. But now the only thing I want is to find Sharon. ''

"We'll find her. A moment ago I talk with Sykes, she and Sanchez are about to find her place." Andy sighed wearily. He took the phone and saw 5 missed calls from Rusty. He immediately called him.

"Andy, did you find mom?"

"No, sorry, Rusty. We're still trying to find her."

"Andy, has been 24 hours. I'm afraid that something will happen." Rusty said worried, his voice trembling. Andy took a deep breath and looked at his watch.

"Rusty, I beg you, calm down. We'll find her. I assure you." he said those words and hung up the phone. Although he couldn't believe it. Sharon still looking for a way to get out of the prison. Suddenly she heard the door open and saw the man in the black mask, who is approaching her.

"Oh, Captain, I'm glad you're awake. You want to start the game? But you know, the fun part is that your dear Andy, and your team will find you time?" the sinister man smiled slyly.

"Go to hell!" Sharon yelled loudly. The man got angry and grabbed her face tightly.

"You want to be alive Captain Raydor? You want to see Andy and your children again?" Sharon pulled back slightly. The man in the black mask laughed derisively. Sharon's eyes were filled with anger.

"Captain, this wasn't the answer that I was looking for."

"What do you want? Who are you? Tell me! I can't take it anymore! Reveal your identity!" Sharon shouted heatedly. The man nodded slightly and slowly removed the mask from his face. Sharon's eyes widened when she realized who he really is.

"Steven Bakker?" Sharon said in surprise, looking into his eyes. He laughed loudly and crouched beside her.

"Yeah, you're right captain. You have a good memory."

"You were in jail!" she cried loudly.

"I was. But I'm not. I came to avenge it. Do you remember that day captain?" Sharon remembered things from the past.

"Your favorite Andy killed my wife. Your favorite Andy turned my life into hell. But now it's my turn. Now he will experience what I experienced. I know how you're precious to him. Today, I will revenge for everything. " Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Andy isn't to blame for this incident. I remember very well Steven. He wanted to shoot you to let that innocent woman. But suddenly your wife stood in front of you and the bullet hit her. Andy didn't want that."

"But it will not bring my wife back!" he shouted angrily.

"Steven, you don't know what you're doing. ''

"I know very well. I want revenge. I want to get revenge. Andy will pay for this mistake. I'm sure he can't find a place for thinking of you. Whether she's alive or dead? If I will ever see her again. These questions torment his head and I'm very happy because now he's experiencing what I experienced years ago. " Sharon looked into his eyes with hatred and anger. She didn't know whether Andy and the rest will find her in time before it happened the worst. Rusty blamed himself because he thought that if he hadn't called his mother to accompany him, this wouldn't have happened. He didn't want to lose his mother. He couldn't even think about it. On the other hand, Andy and the others were still looking for Sharon. Andy felt helpless as never before. If he was in dead end and didn't know where to go. He was grateful that Provenza support him in this difficult time, but he was worried about Sharon and he couldn't do anything, because he didn't know where she is and whether she is alive. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her. Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Tao quickly approached Andy and Provenza.

"Did you find anything?" asked Andy reliable.

"Not yet. But we're about to find the place." Tao replied.

"Yes, every moment we'll find the place. I talk with Sykes and Buzz, they also try to find the place as soon as possible. We understood that the captain's phone is turned on." Sanchez added. Andy sighed with relief. At least he would learn her place.

"This is good news. I hope we'll find her place immediately." Provenza said. Sharon was exhausted and didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to Andy. "If this the end, I need to talk to him, I want to hear his voice for the last time." she thought. "Oh, Rusty ... I'm sorry." Tears streamed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and remembered all the beautiful moments with her family. She'd already lost hope and was on the edge. Steven Baker sat in front of her.

"Oh, Captain, how are you feeling?" Sharon took a deep breath and managed to answer, "What do you want? Haven't you had enough?" The man laughed mockingly.

"You lie to yourself Captain. I haven't yet achieved success. I want to see how Andy suffers from the thought that he might lose you. '"

"He'll find me in time." she shouted.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure Captain? It's been 24 hours and nobody could find you." Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Nevertheless, she was sure that Andy and her team will find her. She didn't lose hope.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Had passed three days. 3 difficult days. Andy was helpless because they still couldn't find Sharon. Provenza and the rest of the team tried to inspire courage in Andy to continue the demand. Sharon felt that was the end for her. In her head passed memories with her children and with Andy. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands were already bleeding from the wounds. Sharon took a deep breath. She could no longer see light 3 days. She felt so helpless as never before. Steven Baker sat in front of her and looked at her slyly. Sharon avoided his gaze. "I'm a cop, why can't cope with this criminal?" she thought, biting her lips.

"Well, Captain, it's been 3 days. Nobody has come to look for you, no one could find you." Sharon looked at him with anger and hatred.

"They'll find me at any cost, even if I may be dead, they'll find me." she said, almost without force. The sinister man laughed loudly and mockingly. Rusty feel guilty and blamed himself.

"Andy, I'm to blame for everything." Andy hugged him comfortingly.

"Relax kid, you're not guilty. None of us could know that it will happen. ''

"Andy, has been three days. I'm afraid of the truth, but we couldn't find her. I think I should tell Emily and Ricky." Andy sighed wearily.

"No, Rusty, not yet. We'll find her, we must find her. We'll not call Emily and Ricky before we find Sharon." Andy wanted to believe his words, but it wasn't easy. He sat wearily to Rusty on the couch. Rusty's eyes filled with tears. Andy felt that he was caught in a dead end at a crossroads where there is no exit. "It's been three days. Sharon, where are you? Why can't they find you? Why? I want to find you, at any cost, but I'm afraid that I can't see you alive. I'm afraid, I beg you Sharon, return to me, I can't live without you. Please. " Andy thought and closed his eyes. Sharon left without air. She was breathing heavy, she was coughing heavily, she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and remembered her last conversation with Andy.

 _Flashback_

 _Sharon sat in her office thoughtful when someone knocked on the door. Seeing Andy, she smiled._

 _"Can we talk?" he asked._

 _"Of course." she nodded slightly. Andy smiled and closed the door tightly, sat down beside her, took her hand and kissed her gently on the lips._

 _"I just wanted to check how is my girlfriend." Sharon grinned._

 _"Very well, I just feel tired and ...-"_

 _"And what?" Andy repeated and looked at her carefully and questioningly. Sharon sighed wearily._

 _"Andy, I'm not too sure, but I feel like I never see you." Andy hugged her and kissed her forehead._

 _"Why do you think so, Sharon? Here I am and always will be. I'm glad I found the love of my life." Sharon smiled slightly._

 _"I know you're right, maybe not thinking properly, but I just can't throw this feeling and this thought out of my head. For several days constantly thinking about it." Andy shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly._

 _"Everything will be alright Sharon. Stop thinking about it. I will always be there. I promise you, always." Sharon looked into his brown eyes with love and stroked his face._

 _"I'm grateful that you're with me. '"_

 _"I'll always be, because I love you." He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently._

 _"I love you." she whispered softly._

Rusty went to his room, tired and thoughtful. Andy slightly rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. He sighed wearily and put his hands on his face. He slowly walked into Sharon's bedroom. He took her photo and stared a long time. He stroked her face.

"I want to find you Sharon, I promise you, I'll find you and we will be happy as before." He took the photo and lay on the bed, thinking. He wiped his tears and closed his eyes. Imperceptibly, he fell asleep and had a dream.

 _Andy stood before Sharon's ark and he was crying loudly. He placed a white rose and looked at her photo. He blamed himself for not found her in time. He looked around. All wept helplessly, especially Rusty, Emily and Ricky. Their pain was inconsolable. Andy blamed himself. He should find Sharon and save her. But he'd failed. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back. He saw Sharon, wearing a a white silk dress. She smiled softly and wiped his tears. He spoke to her, but she was silent._

"No!" Andy cried loudly. He was breathing heavily and breathless. He looked around with fear and sighed with relief as he realized it was a nightmare. Rusty suddenly entered the room.

"Hey, Andy, what's happening?" he asked, worried. Andy shook his hand.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry. Just I had a bad nightmare. But now need to call Provenza." Andy quickly ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. He immediately called Provenza.

"Hello, Provenza." Andy's voice sounded breathless.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening? Calm down. '"

"I can't calm down, Provenza. We have to find Sharon. A little while ago I dreamed a nightmare, she needs me, I have to find her."

"Andy, calm down. It was just a nightmare. All continue to look for Sharon. ''

"Louie, you don't know what I'm experiencing from the day that Sharon was kidnapped." Provenza sighed wearily.

"Andy, I understand perfectly. We'll find her, don't worry. '"

"Provenza, call me as soon as you learn something. '"

"Of course Flynn, don't worry." they closed the phone. Andy sat on the couch thoughtfully and tears ran down his cheeks. Sharon was breathing harder, more, with every minute. Steven Baker felt pleasure watching her how she struggles.

"Well, Captain, you can't defend yourself. Your favorite Andy couldn't find you. What will you do now?" Sharon looked at him with disdain.

"Criminal! Go to hell!" Sharon shouted with last force that she have. Steven Baker laughed loudly. On the other hand, detective Sykes, Lieutenant Tao and detective Sanchez continued to look for Sharon's location. Buzz immediately noticed a signal from Sharon's phone.

"Look, the captain's phone is turned on, back." Sykes, Tao and Sanchez looked at the monitor.

"Buzz, when you can find the place? '" asked Sykes.

"I'm not sure, but I think we can find right now."

"I hope that we'll find." said Tao.

"I'll call Provenza." Sanchez said. Buzz continued to look for the location. Andy sat thoughtful in the living room when the phone rang.

"Hello, Provenza, is there any news?" he asked reliably.

"Flynn, just, Buzz informed me that they had found a signal from Sharon's location." Andy's eyes widened.

"So, does this mean that we have found the place? '"

"Yes, almost. Come here at once." Andy hung up and took his jacket.

"Hey, Andy, where are you going?" Rusty asked.

"Provenza called me and told me they had found a signal from Sharon's place."

"I'm coming with you." Rusty said.

"Rusty, please ... -'"

"No, Andy, I'm coming with you." he insisted. Andy nodded and they left. When Andy and Rusty went to Provenza and the others, they knew that already discovered with precision Sharon's location. Andy had sighed with relief. Rusty now has hope. They all went to the place. When they arrived, everything was dark around.

"Provenza here is quite dark. Where we'll find Sharon?" Andy asked, looking around.

"Calm down Flynn, Buzz is currently looking for the warehouse, where is Sharon. ''

"Yes, I found. We have to go there." Buzz immediately said, pointing the across storage. All cautiously approached the warehouse. Steven Baker was clever and knew immediately that they found them. He untied Sharon, pointed a gun at her head. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening. The team broke the door and went inside. Andy's heart seemed to stop when he saw Steven Baker.

"Steven Baker."he said in surprise.

"You know him?" Provenza said, turning his attention to Andy.

"Yes, that was years ago. ''

"How are you Lieutenant Flynn? I guess now you're experiencing great pain, because you see your precious Sharon in this condition. ''

"Drop the gun!" cried Sikes, Tao and Sanchez, pointing a gun at him.

"No, I, you will drop your weapons! Sharon Raydor's life is in my hands. Today I will avenge all. Today I'll get my revenge for that dream for years. ''

"This isn't a way of revenge!" Andy shouted. Steven Baker laughed.

"You're not right, Andy. You killed my wife in front of me now and you will experience what I experienced."

"Andy, I beg you, save me!" shouted Sharon crying. Andy ran to him to take the gun from his hand. Rusty ran to his mother and hugged her. Provenza, Sykes, Tao and Buzz were helpless, because now Andy led fight with Steven Baker.

"Andy, look out! He has a gun!" shouted Provenza. Andy managed to take the gun and threw it on the ground. Provenza took the weapon. Sykes, Sanchez and Tao handcuffed Baker.

"One day you will pay for everything!" cried Steven Baker. Andy hugged Sharon strongly. She was out of breath.

"Sharon, look at me, you okay?" Sharon looked exhausted. She was breathing heavily.

"Call 911." said Andy immediately. Rusty took the phone.

"Andy, I ...0" Sharon fainted in his arms.

"Sharon, do you hear me? Sharon!" He checked her pulse, which was very weak.

"Everything will be fine Sharon, I promise you." Andy's heart was filled with fear that he may lose Sharon.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andy stood in the waiting room with Rusty and Provenza, while the doctors were examining Sharon and the team were arrested Steven Baker. Andy couldn't find a place of affliction. He just couldn't hold back his tears. He was afraid that can something happen to Sharon. Rusty was also worried about his mother. Provenza put his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Calm down Flynn, she'll be better, I assure you." Andy sighed wearily.

"I want to believe that, but her pulse was very weak. I'm afraid." Andy admitted. Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand you completely, but you have to be strong. She'll be good." Andy saw the doctors running back and forth across Sharon's room. He panicked.

"What's happening? How is Sharon?" he asked a doctor.

"Calm down, we try to do our best." Andy shook him.

"No! She must be good! She has to live!" Andy shouted loudly. Provenza and Rusty ran to him.

"Calm down Andy. The doctors are doing everything possible." Provenza said angrily.

"No, they should save Sharon. She must live. '"

"Andy, calm down. Mom would be better now the doctors want to be convinced that everything will be fine." Rusty said encouragingly with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe his words. Andy sat in the waiting room and tears ran down his cheeks. Rusty didn't want to cry because he believed that his mother would be better anyway. Provenza sat next to Andy.

"Andy, calm down. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Sharon will be well, she's a strong woman. She was kidnapped three days, but she'l be better. Now Steven Baker is in jail and it was over." Andy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, Louie, I have to convince that Sharon's good." Provenza rolled his eyes.

"You're stubborn. She'll be fine. Just trust me." Provenza said consolingly. Rusty looked at his mother's room. Suddenly the doctor came out. Andy stood before him. His heart was filled with fear. He was afraid to ask about Sharon's condition. He swallowed the lump in his throat and found the courage in himself.

"How is Sharon?" he finally asked. Provenza and Rusty looked at the doctor who was silent.

"Mom is good, right?" asked Rusty. "

"Yes, it's all right. Sharon's fine, but her pulse was very weak and at one point she stopped breathing. But don't worry, now she's fine. She's been through a lot of stress. We stabilized her condition. Take care for her. Now you can see her. " replied the doctor. Andy sighed with relief.

"Thank you." He entered Sharon's room, while Provenza and Rusty decided to wait in the waiting room.

"Sharon ..." he sat next to her, grabbed her hand comfortingly and kissed her forehead. Sharon wept loudly.

"Oh, Andy ... I was afraid I would never see you." Andy hushed quietly.

"Everything's fine. You're fine. Steven Baker is in jail. It's over, calm down." Sharon hugged him hard.

"Andy, I'm grateful that you found me in time. I was helpless at that moment I couldn't protect myself. He was going to kill me." Andy wiped her tears.

"Don't talk like that Sharon. He can't hurt you. I'm with you and always will be. That will never happen again. I promise you." He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. Provenza sat next to Rusty and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, no, thank you." Provenza nodded and sipped his coffee. Rusty looked at him carefully.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Provenza asked confused. Rusty sighed and looked at his watch.

"You know, I'm glad that mom and Andy have such a good friend like you." Provenza smiled and took his hand.

"Glad to hear that, but why are you telling me this? '"

"Look, in these three days I was convinced that you're a great team and a great family. Those three days were very difficult for all of us. I'm glad we found mom in time. I want you to know that you're my friend too, thanks for the support and courage that you inspired me and Andy during this difficult time. " Provenza nodded slightly.

"Look, kid, sometimes I like to tease Andy, but he's my best friend and the captain too. I'll always be with them and help them in difficult times. It's the duty of a true friend. And now I'm glad I gained a friend like you. " Rusty smiled. Sharon was in Andy's arms. Only he knew how to calm her. She closed her eyes. Andy stroked her hair gently.

"Sharon, if I have to admit, I was in horror when the doctor said that you stopped breathing for a moment. I thought that was the end. But when I realized that everything's fine and you're good, I calmed down. And now you're with me again. " Sharon smiled and looked into his brown eyes. She stroked his face.

"I'm glad, too. I want to be together always." Andy kissed her gently.

"We'll always be together, whatever happens, I promise you." At this point the door opened and entered Provenza and Rusty.

"I hope we have not come at an inconvenient time." Provenza laughed. Rusty grinned. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Lieutenant, come." Sharon said with a smile.

"Captain, I'm glad that you are already well."

"I'm grateful that you found me in time."

"Of course we'll find you, we looked for three days and finally you're with us. The team will be very happy when they realize that you're fine. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"I believe in this lieutenant." Rusty looked at his mother with a slight smile. Provenza and Andy decided to leave them alone. Sharon smiled at Rusty.

"Come to me." Rusty sat beside her, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight.

"Mom, I was afraid that something will happen. I'm so happy that you're okay." Tears streamed down his cheeks. Sharon rubbed his back and shushed softly.

"Rusty, I'm fine. Don't worry." He nodded and wiped his tears.

"Mom, I thought I would never see you." Sharon stroked his face.

"Rusty, I'm your mother. I'll always be there, whatever happens. None of us knew it would happen, but it's over. Now we'll be happy as before." Rusty smiled softly and hugged her strongly.

 _ **2 weeks later ...**_

Sharon was already completely well and was working as usual. It was a sunny summer day. They all have forgotten the terrible incident, all, without Sharon and Andy. They always would remember those terrible days. Sharon threw the pen on her desk, she took off her glasses and eaned back. Suddenly the door opened and Andy stepped inside with a smile. Sharon smiled softly.

"So how's my captain?" he teased. Sharon chuckled.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant."

"I'm happy. You want to go to a restaurant? Almost lunch is." Sharon sighed wearily and agreed.

"Andy, I'll go anywhere with you. Even at the end of the world." Andy looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, I thought for those three days. They were horrible for me. I'm glad that I'm again with you and my children." Andy smiled softly.

"Sharon all over. I remember I yelled at the doctors to save you. My heart would stop." he admitted. Sharon laughed.

"You love me so much?" she teased.

"Oh, you can't even imagine Captain." He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

 _Sharon and Andy had experienced many difficulties, especially during those three days. But now they would be very happy together. Because love always wins ..._

 ** _\- THE END -_**

* * *

 ** _This is the end! Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review for the last time!_**


End file.
